Don't Look Away
by AbstractReality-FF
Summary: Blaze, just laying around, in Shadow's place on a boring day... When he decides to spice things up a little.  Yes, I know it isn't great of a story, but I decided to post it up here, just to see reactions.  Mature for the obvious.
1. Prologue

Blaze, lazily laying across the sofa in Shadow's room, sighs, flicking her tail left and right, bored.  
"*Sigh...* Do you have anything interesting to do here?"  
She looks over at Shadow, wondering what was on his mind... of course he was looking away as always, but she noticed that he looked bored, too... by the way his posture was... he was sitting on the edge of his bed, sick of playing his guitar, with his head supported by his closed hand, with his elbow stood on his kneecap.

"You tell me..." Shadow responded, not being a person of much words. He sighed also, placing his guitar on his stand. He took a quick glance at Blaze, seeing that she was as much bored as he was.

Blaze brought her head up in her hands, looking around the place, still swishing her tail in the air as she laid belly-down on his sofa. She seemed a bit interested in Shadow's bored look, as he don't really show any strong emotions, other than anger, which is most of the time.

They sat in silence for a moment, until Shadow couldn't take the boredom anymore... With a sigh, he turned and looked over to Blaze; her eyes were wandering upwards, as she laid there... something about the way she laid there, with her wavering tail going around in circles, sort of irked him...  
He turned his body around to look at her with attention... She responded by looking directly at him, saying nothing, her fire-like, sun-orange eyes heavily mixed with an ocher tint, looking attentively at him...

She didn't say nothing, but a mild blush streaked across her face... the way he just looked at her... he never showed anybody this much attention...  
She could've sworn she seen a very mild smirk come across his face as he crawled closer to her...

"Hmmm..." was all Shadow said, as he neared her... He was sitting on the other edge of his bed, right by the sofa...

"What?" Blaze responded, trying to keep her usual distance-keeping voice... it obviously didn't work, as he continued closer...

"What are you blushing for?"

"I'm not blushing," she lied. She scooted back a bit, uncomfortable with his creeping up on her.

"Yes, you _are..._" he said. "You don't have to lie to me..."

"No I'm not-"

He extended a hand towards her face, making her even redder. "See?"

She reared her head away from his hand.

"Well... aren't you the shy one?" Shadow folded his arms, looking away again.

"No, I just don't like random people touching me-"

"You're just putting up a tough shell so people can't see the real side of you..." Shadow interrupted, still looking away.

"Well, what was that for? Coming all extra close to me like that... Were you trying to prove something?"

"No..." Shadow replied in his low, seductive voice. "just bored, that's all."

"So..."

He turned around, showing a wide, evil-looking smirk, which made her flinch a little. The tone of his voice also threw her all the way off her usual self...  
"What are you-"

Shadow quickly used Chaos Control, without his Chaos Emerald, to shut the door, and lock it in.

"Just trying to kill boredom at its source..." He speedily teleported close to her, making her jump a little.

"Shadow-!"

"Don't speak..." He put a finger to her lips, quieting her. He, making her sit up by his closeness, chuckled.

"That's not funny!" Blaze folded her arms, pouting.

"Yes it is... you seriously need to break out of that shell of yours..." Shadow crept up even closer, then turned his head towards her neck, sniffing at it... "Hmm... perfume... is that lilac I smell?"

She froze instantly, not knowing at all how to take this in. Her face grew even more redder as he licked her neck.

"Tasty..." he whispered. "Similar to some kind of honey or nectar..."

Blaze, getting desperate, not knowing what to do, pushed him away with her tail. "Stop-" she pleaded.

"Something in your voice tells me that you want this..." He encroached her again and kissed her neck; he sweated a bit from the temperature being raised inadvertently by Blaze...

"Wait-I-!" Blaze whimpered, and moaned, her mind and body pulling her two different ways...

Shadow continued for a minute, and stopped, as she started to sweat herself... Her hand was against him in a pushing motion, but she didn't take the initiative to push him away.  
"Hmph... You wanted me to stop, didn't you?"

"What...?"

"I'll stop, then..." Shadow quickly turned to his normal self, folding his arms, looking away from her...

Blaze's heart was still beating fast from the sudden come-on by Shadow... she made a light moan, still feeling the aftereffects of his lips on her neck.

Shadow, knowing what he was doing, raised an eyebrow, making sure his emotions were invisible to Blaze... _Hmm... she seems like she's excited..._

"S-Shadow?"

"What is it, Blaze?" He turned around again, with that same smirk from last time... He encroached her again and licked her face...


	2. Part 1

"S-Shadow?"

"What is it, Blaze?" He turned around again, with that same smirk from last time... He encroached her again and licked her face...

Blaze, stuttering, pleaded again, saying, "W-wa-wait,-" this time... "Y-you're-you don't know"

"Yes I do... I know clearly what I'm doing to you..." he whispered, now attacking her neck with kisses.

Blaze let out a loud moan, starting to sweat... her body wanted more, but her mind was clearly undecided and confused... her heart just leaped, gaining momentum as he went on doing this to her...

"You-mmh...-like this... don't-*kiss* deny it..."

"But-I-"

Shadow paused for a bit. "Why are you lying to yourself?"

"I-it's just that I-I-"

"C'mon, Blaze, speak your mind..." he urged, waiting on her response.

_Oh, god... I'm wet already, and he hasn't hardly done anything to me..._ *Blaze's face turned pure red.

"Blaaa-aaaaze..." he called her name with a seductive, varying tone. "I'm waiting on your answeeerrr..."

"Why-why are you doing this to me?" she questioned with a pleading tone.

"I've already gave you the answer to that question... to kill the boredom at its source, remember?" He continued hovering next to her, with that same smirk on his face._Damn... and I thought I was the one with bad memory..._

"But-I didn't expect-you to-"

Shadow put a finger to her mouth again. "Is it just me, or is this the most you've ever talked to _anyone_ in a whole month?"

"Well-h-how would you know that?" Blaze apprehensively quizzed.

"Well, you know, I had my eye on you for a long time... Strange that I couldn't find out much about you... I'm usually more analytical about these things-"

Blaze, blushing hard, tried to retort back, saying "Well, this is the most I heard you talk in, well, a year!"

"Way to kill the mood," Shadow mumbled, turning away from her yet again.

"Shadow-wha-hmph!" Blaze folded her arms the way he does, pouting.

Shadow, not seeing this, didn't respond.

Blaze, seeing that he wasn't paying any attention at all, nudged him hard, making him fall on the bed.

"Mmmph-What you do _that_ for?" Shadow huffed, turning back around, looking at her with his usual angry face.

"Just killing boredom at its source, remember?" A sly grin crept across Blaze's face, as she crouched low to the sofa...

Shadow, raising an eyebrow, clearly was confused by her sudden change in behavior...

She pounced right on top of him, pinning him by his shoulders against the soft mahogany-red blanket on the bed. Smiling hard, she licked his face, making him blush...

"Wha-?" Shadow felt heat gather up in his cheeks, as her wet tongue streaked across them.

"Aww, isn't that cute? You're blushing!" Blaze giggled, purring at the same time.

Shadow growled, and sighed. _No she didn't just make me blush... She's gonna pay for that..._

"So you _DO_ have a soft spot in you, after all..." She began to kiss on his neck, doing the same thing he was doing to her...

"Blaze... do you know exactly what you're doing right now?"

"Nope," she replied, innocently. "but let's find out..."

_Oh, you'll find out, soon..._  
Shadow grabbed her behind, squeezed it hard as he stood up with her, and pinned her against the wall, earning a gasp from her.  
"You know what you're gonna make me do, right?"

"I-" Blaze froze up, feeling his lips against her neck, being sucked-on, quite viciously. Her insides throbbed wildly from it, wanting pleasure for itself...

"You asked for it..." Shadow whispered; his manhood was showing, fully-extended, waiting to do its job.

"Hnnh-" Blaze gasped and moaned, unable to control her breathing... she looked down at what felt like a large stick poking against her leg; her eyes widened when she saw what it was...

"Ready to back out?" Shadow asked, teasing her tail, grabbing and maneuvering it with one of his hands, still holding her with his strong arm.

"Nnnh-I-hnnmmmnh-nnnhh!" Blaze replied with nothing but erotic moans.

Shadow, grabbing his manhood and positioning it between her legs, implied, "I'll take that as a no..." He looked down between her legs...  
_What the hell? No panties!_

Her face fully flushed, noticing his confounded expression... She was kinda preparing for this to happen with him... Heck, she knew that this was gonna happen eventually, she practically stayed in his room all day, listening to him do his own little performance with his guitar and voice, and that it'll eventually get around to this...  
"S-Shadow-uhh, about that... I-kinda expected-this, well y'know..."

"Hmm... nice one, Blaze..." he smirked heavily.

"Uhh, thank you?" She truly didn't know what to say.

Shadow chuckled again, still hoisting her up by his arm. He felt a small drip of water on his forearm as he held her... it was actually her love juices, slowly accumulating enough to dribble out of her folds "God, you're wet... and I hardly did anything to you..."

_That's the same thing I was thinking..._ Blaze, face getting impossibly red, said nothing.

"So, are you up for this?" Shadow asked, looking up at her eyes.

Blaze nodded, slowly, deciding to take this chance with him...


	3. Part 2

"So, are you up for this?" Shadow asked, looking up at her eyes.

Blaze nodded, slowly, deciding to take this chance with him...

Shadow, still holding Blaze with his one arm, slowly pushed her against the wall for support... he positioned his throbbing manhood right between her, hidden under her ruffled, violet dress... He slowly went forward, touching her labia with the tip of his penis... and breached it, going all the way in.

"Hnn-nnnh!" Blaze tensed up quckly, feeling a bit of pain from him going inside of her narrowness...

"Oh-ohgawd-" Shadow's face turned red, as his crimson eyes widened and squeezed shut.  
_Sh-shit-she's so-tiny... so much heat-and pressure-I-_ "Ohhhh...!"

"Ahhh-hhaanhh..." Blaze began to sweat heavily as she released a bit of ambient heat from her pyrokinetic abilities, driven erratic by Shadow. Her mouth was gaped wide open, as her burning yellow eyes focused on his...

"G-God, Blaze-you're-" He licked her face, unable to finish his sentence as he slowly thrusted through her again...

From the second stroke, Blaze's mind began to go crazy... she turned her head, trying to control her loud moans and crazily-whipping tail...

"B-Blaze... Don't-look away..." He turned her head back around, seeing her heavy red blush... He passionately kissed her, brushing his tongue against hers as their lips touched. His tail wagged happily as he made another thrust in her...

"Mmm-mmhh!" Blaze screamed in his mouth, feeling his full width and length forcing her insides to open up...

"Blaze-you alright?" Shadow asked, very concerned about her.

"Y-yes-just-don't be too hard on me-I still gotta get used to you..."

"Okay... I apologize-" he responded, while taking her to his bed to lay her there.

"It's-okay... I'll be fine-mmph!"

Shadow, lifting her dress a bit, stuffed himself inside of her again, this time more carefully and less reckless...  
He took it very easy on her, going slowly in and out of her, listening to her moans, heaving breaths and gasps, slowly getting accustomed to her ultra-tight warmthness...  
"Feel any better?"

"Y-yes-nnh...nnmmhh...!" Her insides never lost their grip on his manhood, but the lubrication from her steaming-hot love juices helped him enter her easily... she was beginning to enjoy this even more now...  
She started to rub herself, letting down the top of her dress to feel on her own breasts; Shadow didn't delay at all to help her with that, which made her even more horny...  
"Shadow... go deeper-please...?"

"Yes..." He quickly obeyed her, putting more of his length inside of her, until he was all the way in. He covered her body, all on top of her; his tail wagged again, as he highly enjoyed all of this...  
_She don't know how adorable she is when she begs..._

"Ooo-oooh!" Her legs bucked a bit from his sudden deeper entering, but after a couple of more strokes, she got more used to it... Her legs wrapped around his back automatically, pushing him further in her.

"B-Blaze-? Ohhhh!" Shadow, surprised at her pushing him in, moaned as he felt her all of her heat and pressure... it felt like her insides was sucking him in...  
_Damn, I won't last much longer, deep inside of her like this..._

"Y-yes..." Her head struggled to stay put as she helped him in her... her perfectly-proportioned body twisted a little, going up and brushing against him as she neared her breaking point...

Shadow tried his best to take it easy, but Blaze was pushing him... He went faster as he felt her body scrunch up against his.

The two lovers hearts fluttered wildly as they were doing their thing...

Blaze, moaning louder, kept her searing, hungry-for-more eyes on Shadow's expression... He was breathing very hard now, mouth as wide open as hers, eyebrows looking like he was putting more effort into doing her... which he actually was now. "Y-yes! F-faster, please-Ooohh!"

Shadow grunted, pushing her head against the headboard as his arms wrapped against her... he grabbed and squeezed on Blaze's tail, losing control of himself, going at his own pace now...

Blaze, toes curling hard against the shoes she totally forgotten she had on, kicked them off as she hunched viciously against him, putting more pleasure on the both of them.

"Blaze-ohhh! S-slow down-or I'll-nnnh-nnnngh!" His eyes jammed shut as he released his milky semen in her vagina... "Ohhh-OHHHHHH!" He slowed down considerably, sweating from her, feeling a bit relaxed from letting it all out... He realized what he just did and apologized... "S-sorry, Blaze..."

Blaze, still wanting more, and still haven't reached her orgasm, didn't care at all; she forced herself in her until a couple of seconds later, spewing her bubbling orgasm all over herself and him.  
"S-sorry about that..." She answered... and pulled him in for another kiss... this time, fighting his tongue for victory, instead of him letting have all the fun. She still had him inside of her, his semen mingling with her cum, slowly oozing out from her... Although she was a bit exhausted, she still wanted more of this...

"Blaze-I-"

"Shhh..." She was the one putting a finger on his mouth to silence him this time... She sat up, pushed him back, and took off her soaked dress... _Oh well, so much for keeping this thing clean..._

"Wha-what are you-"

She didn't say a word. She just simply took his still erect manhood and slid it in her, sitting on top of him.  
"I'm not finished, yet, Shadow..."


	4. Part 3

"I'm not done yet, Shadow..."

Suprised, Shadow looked up at her, eyes concentrated and half-shut... as she pinned him down by his sholders...

Blaze bit her lip as she went up and down, eyes squeezed shut as she screamed... having this feeling completely consume her...

All Shadow could feel was her... and the pleasure that she gave him as she rode him, fast... Breathing heavily, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he jerked it backwards...

"Ohgawd!" Blaze, unable to control herself on top of him, bit his neck as her midsection constantly went up and down... beginning to tremble heavily as she felt his strong hands firmly put weight on her bottom...

For both Blaze and Shadow... there was nothing else to feel... nothing else to worry about...  
Nothing... but bliss.

Shadow squeezed his eyelids shut, feeling her teeth sink in as her steamy-hot wet spot clenched hard on him... He could've sworn at that time he was beyond the clouds...

Even though she was a bit too wild to even keep his manhood inside her, she thrust at air as more pent-up moisture started to come out... She was so wild, in fact, that Shadow had to slow her down with his hands, so he could enter her again...

"B-Blaze-" he moaned her name as he went back inside of her, their bodies soaked from heat and love juices...

"Mmmmhhh-ahhha-ahhh!" She responded by screaming loudly, still gripping his neck a bit hard with her teeth, not caring if she tasted blood as she plopped her body onto his... making sure she felt all of his length inside of her... feeling every ridge, nook and cranny get filled with him, every time she went down...

Shadow, now no longer prolonging the inevitable, thrusted hard against her, making his scrotum plop against her drenched labia... tensing up as he pushed down with his hands...

"MMMMHHH-HMMMHHH!" Blaze's muffled screams and yells were still heard, as she vociferated every thrust... It felt so pleasurable to her at this moment, it brought tears to her eyes... She just couldn't stop herself anymore... and hearing his moaning and feeling him tense up the way he did didn't really help much on the control department, at all...

"Ohhhh!" Shadow was the first to orgasm again, as he thrust deep inside of her and held it there... but only creating a chain-reaction, as her body quivered and trembled heavily... spurting her hot juices on top of him in multiple jets of it...

Only then was she able to slow down...

Both of them took awhile to breathe as they stopped... their heavy panting heard from outside the room... Blaze slumped down, only now realizing that she was completely out of it... Shadow just wrapped his arms around her, knowing how tired she was, because he was near-sleep, too...

"M-mmhmmhh-!" Blaze trembled a bit from the aftershocks... but feeling his arms around her... it quickly turned into slow purring... which made him hold her tighter... She felt his lips against her neck... making her purr louder...

Shadow softly stroked her errant tail... having for the first time in a long time feeling what cuddling actually felt like... Her breasts were firmly planted in his chest hair, her head on his shoulders, her body directly on top of him...

"S-shadow..." She managed to weakly let out, before she wrapped her legs around him... Her purring became powerful, feeling his intensely strong yet mildly gentle hands massage and rub her back and backside... This was her first time feeling anything like this in her life... She wanted to thank him... tell him how much she loved him... show a bit more appreciation for this experience... But she went out like a light...


	5. Part 4

Her lavender fur softly twitched as she awakened... Her eyes refused to open, as she comfortably and lazily laid there... feeling his sable arms around her... and his soft, warm breath against her neck...  
She buried her head in the pillow... not wanting to move at all from where she lay...

Shadow, knowing she was awake, dared not to disturb their peace... his lips softly made contact with the back of her neck... he felt her ear perk up in the air...  
He didn't want to move neither... as her body heat radiated a bit more...

Blaze's tail twitched and swished a bit from behind him... and slowly wrapped around his waist and back...  
She turned around and opened her eyes to meet his face... "Shadow..."

He raised an eyebrow, putting his arms back around her as his eyes still stayed shut... He was answered with her fingers, lightly stroking his brow... which made him relax even more...

She moved her thumb, only making light contact with his usually tense face... but feeling no tenseness in it whatsoever... She was a bit suprised, as this was the second time since she met him, to notice him this relaxed...

He simply kissed her lips in return; he felt her legs, tail and arms wrap around him tightly as their lips parted slowly, letting their tongues mingle for what seemed like forever...

She couldn't resist him... She grinned happily as their lips finally broke away from each other... She saw his crimson eyes open, as he returned a small smile of his own...

Shadow rubbed her back softly... and moved her top hair quills from the front of her face... staring into those burning canary-yellow and orange eyes... There were something about those eyes that kept him looking... Paying attention to the uttermost minute detail, they almost looked like a real raging inferno.

Blaze blushed a bit, and closed her eyes again, from the attention he gave her eyes... Everything felt right at that very moment...  
She saved her arms around his shoulders, shivering a bit from pleasure...

Shadow just simply smirked, knowing that they, by their body language, just communicated... right after she said "Shadow..."  
_Hmm?_  
_I love you..._  
_I love you too, Blaze... more than anything...  
Yes... I know, Shadow... I want you... I desire you...  
Every time I look in your eyes... I get lost in your fire...  
*blushes*  
Well... how are you, beautiful?_

Blaze looked up, at the acoustic guitar, laying on its stand by the bed... She whispered weakly, "Goodness, I'm sore..."

Shadow chuckled lightly, blushing a bit also... He felt the feline unravel herself from around him... All he could do is stare as she walked away to the shower... Wondering about the last time he felt this worry-free and calm... He pondered, sitting up and looking down, on the times that made him happy, as he heard the shower begin to run in the bathroom...

Blaze bathed slowly, thinking if she had ever felt this way in her life... She thought about what happened that night... just thinking about it made her shiver... She eventually forced those thoughts out of her mind, and finished up, and toweled herself off... wondering why she's utilizing his place as if it were her own...

_Princess Blaze..._ That was the only thing that ran through his head as he cleaned off the bed, and put everything in the washing machine back downstairs... Thinking on what Maria said about true happiness, he could do nothing but feel good as he went back up the stairs...

Blaze, taking a pair of black and red pants from his closet, and throwing on a white t-shirt, was standing there, putting her shoes back on as he came back in... She slowly stood up, meeting eyes with his again... seeing those piercing, crimson orbs go right through her heart, but in a pleasurable way...  
She purred as she walked up to him, slowly lashing her tail left and right... She took him and kissed him again, forcefully brushing her tail against his hand as their eyes closed...

Their lips parted once again... this time Shadow spoke... "Blaze...?"

"I'll be back..." She rubbed her soft, bushy tail against his chest as she let him go and walked away...

He took a step forward to follow her, but stopped, not really knowing a reason to follow her so closely... He didn't want to look away at all, but just as she came, she disappeared... He just left it alone, knowing she was more of an independent person than most.  
He closed his eyes, looked down, shook his head and chuckled to himself, finding himself attached to that lavender kitty...  
_Princess Blaze..._


End file.
